Adhesive labels are used to display and carry information on various industrial products. Prior to use, one or more adhesive labels may be attached on a special paper product referred to as a release liner. A release liner comprises a release coating, typically based on silicone, which forms a dehesive surface on the release liner. Paper for release liner is typically manufactured from chemically treated wood pulp, which is highly refined to obtain paper having a smooth surface and a high density for the release coating. Glassine paper may be used for release liner due to high surface density and good tensile strength.